


6 hours

by xXRosalineXx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, these names lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXRosalineXx/pseuds/xXRosalineXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 hours. Everyone is stuck in a large mansion and someone's the murderer. Will they be able to find out who's the murderer or will they all be killed before they can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enter the mansion and everything seems like its fine till heads start rolling.

CHARACTERS

"Guys this is gonna be so cool!! Ive got the masquerade masks and ive rented out this bigass mansion!!" Natalie excitedly said as everyone was on their phone in the car. "Man i hate being the only one without a phone!" Natalie said.

Mansion 22:00

"Yay we reached the place!" Natalie said and everyone cheered. Yujin said, "uh guys there's a note on the door." Anna! Took the note and read it.

Hey Natalie you can use the mansion for the night, just make sure there's no corpses when i come back. ~ your cousin

"Corpses?!?!?" Everyone said together. "None of you know? Well gather around." Nikita (will be referred as nikki) went upstairs to smoke weed.

Of course nikki..

"My cousin and his friends were in this mansion a long time ago, but they didnt know that one of their friends were out to kill them all. One by one every hour, one of them would be killed. My cousin escaped through the window before the murderer could get him too." "Was he gay?" Grace asked. "I dont fucking know. Ima go gmeanomething." Natalie went to the kitchen and she found a note on the fridge. "Guys i found a note on the fridge get over here."

She said and they gathered around. "It says.."

Want to play a game children? Within you, one of you is a killer. A murderer, a monster! It is up to all of you to find the killer.... Or be killed!  
~♥one of you.♥

"Wow that was scary." Bella said. Anna! Said, "guys where's nikki?" The clock rang.

23:00 hour 1.

As the clock rang 11 times. A sound came from the stairs. "Guys whats that sound?" Yujin said and everyone went towards the sound. On the staircase in the hallway.... Laid nikki's decapitated head. Natalie threw up in the trashcan and there happened to be another note... stuck to her head... "Guys who's gonna get that paper." Yujin said. Natalie was barfing in the trashcan so she couldn't. Ben lightly took the paper off nikki's decapitated head.

You fools! You think that this is a joke? Well poor nikki had to die to show that This Is Real.  
~ ♥one of you♥

"This bitch thinks she can kill us? Well ill kill her first!" Grace said. "No dont leave in the movies ur never supposed to do that!" Natalie said. Ben patted Natalie's back. "Don't worry, she can break a person's spine by sitting on them." Anna! looked around to see Bella wasn't here. "Guys wheres Bella." She said. Everyone else looked around and saw she wasnt there. "Oh noes there's another note!" Yujin said and picked it up off the ground.

The killer is not the one you expect, but the one with the breasts. ~ hint #1

"Are you serious?" Ben said and took the note from yujin. Ben read it and started laughing. "Guys let's go find Bella." Anna! Said and everyone scouted through the mansion as a team. Natalie was in the back and she saw... something in the other room.

She secretly left everyone to see what it was. Oh fuck it was her. "Natalie we need another murderer! Why don't you join us and you'll stay alive!" Natalie slowly backed away from the figure. "No..no..nonono im not going to listen to you!" Yujin went to see what happened.

Nobody could see it.  
Nobody could hear it.

"Dude are you ok?" She asked. Natalie nodded and continued along with the others. She could still hear it in the corner of her head...

24:00 hour 2: Midnight Murder

As the clock struck 12 times, everyone was worried because Nikki had died when the block struck. Ben slowly opened the door.... Bella was dead. She was on one of those spinning wheels that you stick people on. With a knife right through her stomach. Blood was dripping to the floor and a spider was crawling in it. "Dont throw up don't throw up..." Natalie said as Anna! Cried. "But Bella was so nice why!!" Anna! Said. There was another note.

The killer hides within you all, waiting till you all fall.

"Wait guys does that mean that one of us is the killer?" Yujin said. Everyone looked at her. "I guess so." Said Ben, "but who is it?" Anna! Asked. Natalie could see her standing behind yujin...

 


	2. 3 4 and 5

"Whats wrong natalie?" Yujin said. Yujin looked behind her and saw there's nothing. "Nothing... Its fine." Natalie said. They continued through the rooms to find grace. 1:00 hour 3. The clock rang. Anna! Shuddered. They went through a few more rooms to see that there was a trail of blood ahead. "No.. Dont tell me....." Natalie said as she tasted some of the blood. "Oh god its real blood." Ben stared at Natalie. "How do you know what blood tastes like also ewwwwwwww!" "Duh it tastes like tears but with a metal tang." Natalie said. Yujin stared at her. "There's another note." Anna! Said and walked to it.

"You can change the story, but so can i. But do not deny, you will all die!" ~ ♥one of you♥

Ben stomped on the paper. They continued following the path until it stopped. There laid grace on the ground bleeding. Wait but she was still alive! Anna! Ran to grace and held her hand. "Dont die grace! We were supposed to get married if we were single by the time we were 40!" Grace said, her voice weak, "im sorry i couldn't kill that bitch, but promise me that you'll stay alive for the both of us..." Anna! Nodded. "Thank.....y..ou" grace's pulse stopped. She was dead. Ben, Anna!, yujin, and Natalie all cried. Grace was the best bitch out of the group... And now she was... Dead.

"Grace dont leave me please don't leave!" Anna! Cried. Natalie and yujin cried in eachother's arms and Ben stood there in tears.

2:00 Hour 4: Hour of misery.

The clock struck twice. Nobody died. There was just misery and sadness. "Guys why are we still even in the mansion if we are all gonna die?" Yujin said. "Cause the doors are locked from the outside and i lost the key. Also cause we are lost." Natalie replied. "I just realized, this "killer" only kills people who strayed from the group so if we all stay together we all stay alive!" Ben said. "He's right. If we stay together as a team it will be 4 vs 1!" Anna! Said. Everyone agreed on the idea and stayed in the room for the hour.

3:00 hour 5

The clock rang 3 times. A note flew out of the window. It said.

~staying together is your way to avoid me? Funny, you'll just make it easier for me to getcha. Im coming for you all, and you'll ALL be ⓓⓔⓐⓓ.  
~♥one of you♥

Each letter of the word dead was circled. They stared at eachother. "So like Umm what should we do?" Yujin said. "Wait a second. If the murderer is one of us, how come notes are still coming?.." Ben said. Anna! Replied, "oh no, he's right. Lets look around to see if there's an exit that's unlocked. Plus the murderer might not find us if we are in a different room." Everyone agreed and they looked around to see if there was an exit.


	3. The final hour

4:00: the final hour.

As they went into the hallway, natalie said, "im gonna go get some water." And went into the kitchen up she'd. From the other side, running footsteps came from the stairs and came a girl in a dress. "Help! There was a scary person coming after me! I locked the door so she couldn't catch me!" Anna! Said, "hey whats your name? Sure we'll help you. The same person was coming after us as well." The little girl said, "my name is Celeste." Natalie came from the kitchen with a glass of water. The second she saw her. She dropped her glass and it shattered. "Get away from me! I know you aren't real!!" Natalie shouted.

 "what do you mean?" Celestial said and yujin said, "bruh what the hell are you talking about?" Natalie stared at her in horror. "My hallucinations have come to life?!?!?? That means.... You're the murderer!!" Natalie screamed. Celeste suddenly changed form and said, "Looks like you caught me, you see this could've gone by alot more peacefully. I could've killed you all while yohavere asleep but nooooooo this bitch over here decides, "oh hey lets reveal the truth that your the murderer!" But you knew the entire time that i was the murderer didnt you?" She said. Natalie stared at her and said, "stop messing with my mind you were just one of my many hallucinations!" Celeste laughed. "Hallucinations? I dont enjoy being called that. I prefer, the one who killed you all." Natalie spit on her face, "go to hell fag." Celeste wiped the spit off her face and said, "you shouldn't have said that.

a sword suddenly appeared in her hand and she came behind Natalie and said, "ill prove you this is real!" And suddenly sliced at her neck. Her head flew off and rolled on the ground. Yujin shouted "RUN!!!1" and they ran through the hall. As they were running, Celeste tried to throw fireballs at them but she missed so the fire hit the wall. The house was starting to catch on fire. They ran through the halls as the floor suddenly started collapsing. Anna! And Ben jumped across but when yujin jumped, halfway across, Celeste grabbed her and stabbed her. Anna! Screamed and wanted to go back to get but Ben took her hand and said, "im sorry we have to go." Anna! Shouted, "no im not going without yujin!" Ben shouted, "do it for grace remember what she said, you need to survive for her as well." Ben grabbed her and ran and she went on in tears. Celeste jumped over the collapsed floor, and started chasing them again.

They ran through the halls and the rooms until they got back to the main room where the doors are. Ben got there first but he couldn't open the doors. They were locked, Natalie wasn't lying. Anna saw an open window and pointed at it. Ben and Anna ran and jumped through the window. Right when when they did, the fire had reached the gas and exploded the mansion. They were flung into the grass and celeste was burned alive.

They made it.

Anna stared at the burning mansion and cried because almost all her friends were killed in less than a day.

7 walked in, 2 came out.

Ben and anna arent a thing. TRUST ME they arent a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Natalie has skitzophrenia. She has auditory and visual hallucinations.


End file.
